A conventional cheek piece used in firearms today is attached to a stock of a rifle, for example, using adhesives, straps, laces, hook and loop fasteners, threaded fasteners such as screws, bolts, etc. These modes of attachment have inherent drawbacks, for example, poor gripping contact between the cheek piece and the stock of the rifle, loosening out of the cheek piece from the stock of the rifle, etc., during firing due to vibrations and other factors. The loosening out of the cheek piece from the stock during firing distracts the user, which results in the user missing a target. The loosening out of the cheek piece from the stock interferes with the rifle's mechanical operation. Moreover, the stock may need to be modified for attaching conventional cheek pieces, which reduces the value of the rifle.
In order to shoot accurately, a user must hold the rifle the same way every time and therefore needs to hold the user's eye at a particular height that allows the user to see through the center of the riflescope every time the user fires the rifle. In order to control the recoil of the rifle, the user must rest a cheek on an area of the stock of the rifle called a comb. To simultaneously control recoil and to obtain proper cheek support, the rifle's comb must be positioned at the correct height. Most often, the height of the comb required to control recoil during firing and to see through the riflescope is significantly higher than the existing rifle's comb height.
Moreover, the barrel of a rifle must be cleaned after firing. The user typically cleans the barrel of the rifle from a breech or a chamber end of the barrel using a cleaning rod. The need to accommodate the cleaning rod limits the height of the rifle's comb. If the comb is too high, the cleaning rod cannot be inserted into the breech end of the barrel.
Since the height of the comb is limited by the need to clean the rifle but the user needs the rifle's comb to be of a specific height that is higher than that allowed by the rifle's comb, there is a need for a cheek support apparatus that can be adjustably positioned to meet the height requirements.
Furthermore, loading and unloading of a conventional cheek piece on the rifle's stock is time consuming, which proves to be a major drawback in times of emergencies. Frequent installation and removal of the conventional cheek piece leads to deterioration in the surface finish of the rifle's stock, which further reduces the value of the rifle.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a portable, easily installable and uninstallable cheek support apparatus that grips the stock of any firearm firmly, and that can be adjustably positioned to meet height requirements during cleaning and firing of the firearm.